A Time for Love
by AutumnKiss
Summary: Elijah and Katherine form an uneasy alliance in their search for the cure. Within a short time, a sexual relationship develops which places Elijah in an emotionally complicated position. Series compliant. Explores one possible scenario for "Kalijah" after Elijah leaves Mystic Falls.
1. Chapter 1

Elijah sipped his beverage and feigned a smile. His waitress was studying him again as if waiting for something, an opportunity perhaps? Clearing his throat, he reached for the cream and turned his attention towards the neon sign outside of his window. It would seem that Agatha's Dive had as much to learn about coffee as it did décor. The rural, off-the-map diner was a magnet for weary travelers, but it lacked the charm of a country novelty. It was just a place in the middle of a festering nothingness where one might go undetected if he so desired, a place he would have never sought had he not been invited.

Elijah glanced at his watch. It was after nine o'clock, a half-hour passed the agreed time. His mystery guest was late. He was a patient man, but he was also a man that valued commitment. His appointment had gone to an enormous amount of trouble finding a witch in his inner circle, one that could get a message to him. It seemed appropriate that he be punctual, but in the 21st-century little things like appropriateness were in short supply.

Bemused, the vampire diluted his charred beverage and stirred.

"Is everything alright?" the waitress asked, suddenly appearing in his peripheral view.

Elijah realized that he was scowling and hurried to recover.

"Everything is fine," he softly smiled.

Relieved, the waitress relaxed and glanced at the register. She was checking to see if her manager was watching. He had warned her several times about flirting with customers, but this one was just too yummy to pass up. Most of the men that wandered in were truckers, dirty old farts, or moody bikers with nothing better to do. Classy, expensive-looking gentlemen were a rare find. She hoped to leave that night with his number.

"I couldn't be sure. You seemed a bit ... distracted. I thought maybe something was wrong. Are you waiting for someone?"

Elijah sat up and straighten his jacket.

"Yes, but I'm afraid they're running late," he replied.

"I thought as much. You don't strike me as the type that has to eat alone," she said, silently hoping that whoever he was waiting for wasn't his girlfriend. "I'm Candice by the way, but everyone calls me, Candy."

Elijah didn't bother pointing out that she had already introduced herself when she took his order.

"Of course ..." he paused, shyly reflecting on her previous comment.

"… and your name?" she asked.

Lifting his cup for a sip, he answered, "Elijah," with a hint of reluctance.

"That's such a _nice_ name," said the waitress, her eyes shining a bit. "… _classy_ sounding."

"Thank you. Honestly, I've never given it much thought."

"Is it biblical? It sounds biblical."

Elijah couldn't be sure, but Candice appeared to be flirting with him. Although he enjoyed the company of women immensely, the centuries old vampire wasn't like his brothers. It took a great deal to peak his interest and even more to hold it.

"Yes. Hebrew, if I'm not mistaken."

Without missing a beat, Candice dove into a discussion about first names, their origins, and meanings. She tried to appear smarter than her uniform suggested, but many of the terms, descriptions, and dates she used sounded a bit out of context. The other patrons, the ones who knew her at least, shook their heads. She was always babbling on about something. Delusional as it may have been, the 30-something year old server hoped to make an impression; one that might prompt the gentleman to ask her out.

Elijah was on the verge of interrupting, when he noticed a man leering from behind the counter. He assumed it was the manager.

"Candice …" he tried, observing the look of annoyance on her employer's face.

"Please – call me, Candy," she said.

Before he could correct himself, the manager spoke.

"C_andy_," he mocked.

Cringing, the waitress looked back. Her boss was glaring a hole into her forehead.

"Why do I have three orders on standby?" he asked.

"I'm sorry – Joe. I was just …"

"Flirting?" he finished, drawing a snicker from one customer. "How many times have I told you? NOT on the clock!"

Blushing, Candice turned to her new friend and smiled apologetically.

"It was nice chatting with you, but I better get back to work," she told him.

Elijah offered the woman a polite nod and watched her scurry into the kitchen. Although he was relieved to see her go, his reprieve was marred with a pang of pity.

"I'm sorry about that," Joe sniffed. "But I have orders that need to be filled and she'll talk your ear off if you let her!"

"No harm done," said Elijah, pushing his half-drunk beverage aside. "It's time that I left anyway."

With that, the vampire reached into his jacket and removed a fifty-dollar bill. He placed it underneath the cup and stood to leave. He hoped the tip would go towards soothing the waitress's pride. Although he found her less interesting than she found him, she had been pleasant. Elijah shot the manager a half-smile and exited the diner. He had waited long enough. He would not reward the man's tardiness with a minute more of his time.

_Maybe I should speak with Claire about scheduling unknowns_, he thought, strolling towards his vehicle.

The vampire had just turned the corner when he felt something rush pass. It wasn't a breeze or a bird, but a person – another vampire. The creature had barreled around him and vanished behind one of the cars. Elijah studied the parking lot, lit only by the neon sign and diner windows.

"Show yourself," he said calmly, unmoved the vampire's arrival.

Elijah's request went unanswered.

"There's no need for games," he told the darkness. "If you are the person that requested to see me, I urge you to show yourself. Otherwise, I'm leaving."

Slowly, a pair of heels moved from the shadows. Elijah wheeled around to find a surprising, albeit familiar face in the diner's glow. The woman appeared both apprehensive and confident as she studied his reaction. She was also waiting for something, an invitation or angry welcome? The elder vampire dismantled her fears with a chilly smirk.

"_Katerina_," murmured Elijah, disguising his surprise with audacity.

Katherine closed the distance between them. She was careful not to move too quickly for fear she might trigger a response from the man known for ripping people's hearts out of their chests.

"Hello, Elijah," she said. "I'm sorry for being late, but I got held up."

Glaring, the vampire traced the contours of her face. The Bulgarian beauty was standing less than two feet away, a millisecond from death if he so desired. A part of him did desire it, but despite his disdain for the woman that had betrayed him, the vampire could not bring himself to end her. He couldn't do it when he found her in the tomb months earlier and he could not do it now, though she richly deserved it.

Elijah averted his eyes and coldly asked, "What is it that you want, Katherine?"

"My freedom," she replied. "That's all – nothing more, nothing less."

Scoffing, he looked back and peered down his nose. How dare she ask anything of him?

"Is that all? And what makes you think that you deserve it after what you did?" he said.

"What I did?" said Katherine, swelling defensively. "My only crime was not allowing myself to become a human sacrifice! I wanted to live. That's all! Is that so terrible?"

Elijah's face became tight and unreadable, drawing a new look of apprehension from the woman.

"I could have _protected _you," he seethed, straining to maintain his usual composure. "I could have saved you, but you didn't _trust_ me! You didn't give me a chance. Instead, you ran away, tricked Rose into feeding you her blood, and kept running! Its freedom you want, is it? What makes you think that Klaus would grant that? You have wasted both your time and mine if you think that you have anything left to offer!"

Elijah's words had no affect on the vampire barely able to recognize them as an argument. As far as she was concerned, she was doing what she needed too to survive.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. Do you think I would have exposed myself if I didn't have something? The truth is, Elijah, you're the only one I can trust. Maybe I didn't trust you enough back then, but I know I can trust you now. You're a man of your word. If I help you, will you agree to help me?"

"Help _me_? And what is it that you think I need from you, _Katerina_?" He asked, enunciating her given name carefully.

Katherine braced herself. Elijah would be unable to compel the information from her now that she was back on vervain, but he was no fool. If he was unwilling to work with her and needed it badly enough, he had other – more painful ways of extracting what he wanted. She only hoped the man of honor, the man she knew to be Klaus's brother had survived his long journey across time.

"The Cure – I know where it is," she told him.


	2. Chapter 2

Elijah quietly observed the woman riding in the passenger seat. She was staring out of the window, seemingly unimpressed by the woodsy scenery, but then, she was a woman of the world. The country hardly suited her anymore. Had discretion not been of the upmost importance, she would've never lured him to such a place.

"So explain," he said, breaking the silence. "What is this so-called cure and what makes you think Klaus would be interested in it?"

Hidden from the vampire's view, Katherine adopted a sardonic look. It seemed that he was out of the loop. Not surprising, considering that his siblings had a habit of falling out of favor with each other.

"It's a cure for vampirism – the only one of its kind. To be honest, it's a long story, but the highlights include an ancient warlock – _turned immortal_, a tomb, a witch named, Qetsiyah, and a _monstrous_ betrayal," Katherine said flaringly.

She was joking, of course, but the sharply dressed man on her left didn't budge. He couldn't be certain if she was mocking the question or him.

"Go on," said Elijah, overlooking her introduction.

"As it turns out, you and your family aren't the first immortals. Qetsiyah created the Immortality Spell, along with the Original Immortal – Silas, two thousand years ago. She intended for them to take the elixir together, but Silas had other plans. On the eve of their wedding, he abandoned Qetsiyah at the altar and gave the elixir to another woman – Amara. When she discovered his betrayal, Qetsiyah created a cure. She forced Silas's lover to drink it and killed her. Interestingly enough, that's not where the story ends! Qetsiyah also created the Other Side. Handy little witch. They just don't make them like that anymore," she sighed, drawing a look from the man driving.

"The Other Side?" Elijah said confusingly. "What are you talking about?"

"The place where all supernatural beings go?" she replied, half-answering his question in a tone that suggested he should've known. "Qetsiyah created purgatory – a type of phantom zone for supernatural beings. Silas was a warlock before he was an immortal. Had he taken the cure, he would've eventually died and been trapped on the Other Side with her forever. When Silas refused to become human, Qetsiyah imprisoned him with the potion. She gave him a choice – drink it and be with her for all time or rot as an immortal. Silas chose to rot and he's been rotting for 2000 years!"

"I see …," said Elijah, stroking his brow pensively. Katherine's explanation was thorough enough, but it did little to satisfy his curiosity. "What possible interest would Klaus have in a cure? He relishes his immortality!"

"You're right, but there are those who want to free Silas and destroy Qetsiyah's creation. I'm unclear why, but my guess is that Silas knows how to do it. Even if he can't perform the spell, there are those that can. Bringing down the wall will unleash every supernatural being that has ever lived. All of Klaus's long, lost enemies would be on the loose, including your mother and those failed hybrids of his! Everyone wants The Cure for different reasons, but if Klaus can get his hands on it, he can destroy it – thus negating Silas's mission. You see, Silas wants to bring down the wall for himself. Once destroyed, he can become human again, die, and join Amara. A real Bronze Age love story, wouldn't you say?"

Elijah nodded. He wasn't convinced that Katherine's sources were accurate or that the legend was true, but if so, there could be serious trouble on the horizon.

_The Original Immortal …_ he thought, considering the idea with a screwball expression.

"So where is it? Where is The Cure?"

Cocking her head slightly, Katherine turned and answered Elijah's question with a look that said, 'Do you think I'm stupid?'

"If you I tell you that, I become useless and we both know that Klaus doesn't reward useless people! Instead, I want to make a deal – The Cure in exchange for my freedom. I'll do all the dirty work and once I have it, it's yours. That is, if you can convince your brother to stop hunting me."

"You ask a lot, Katerina, but in view of the possibility – I will try. Klaus has many enemies. We all do, but none so dangerous as our parents!"

Katherine's face crinkled a bit. She had forgotten all about Mikael.

"But first, what assurance do I have that you know where it is and that you can retrieve it?" Elijah asked.

"It's located on an island off the coast of Nova Scotia. I know which island it is. It won't be much longer before the others figure it out and when that happens, I'll make my move. Until then, they can't know that I'm interested."

"What others? More importantly, if you know where it is, why have you come to me empty-handed? Surely, such a task isn't too much for the _legendary _Katerina Petrova – or do you prefer, Pierce?" he asked, mocking the woman with a faint chuckle. Katherine was clever, too clever to wait. Obviously, there was a complication.

Sitting up, Katherine swept her hair back and made a show of checking her blouse for lint. She had done her homework. At least, the seer in her service had, but it was dangerous. Finding the island was easy next to the chore of retrieving a 2000-year-old elixir entombed with a 2000-year-old immortal. More importantly, she didn't know its exact location and she needed Elena's friends, Bonnie and Shane, to narrow it down. She also needed Bonnie to unlock the tomb, something she couldn't do herself and if her seer was right, Bonnie was the only one who could. She was somehow connected.

"Answer –"

"I prefer, _Katherine_, and it's tricky!" she blurted, cutting the vampire off. "I need a plan and a reason to carry it out. The Cure is of no use to me without Klaus. As for the players, you're familiar with most of them; the Salvatore brothers, your psychotic siblings; the Bennett witch, Bonnie, and some Professor named, Atticus Shane. Oh, and let's not forget the lovely _Elena_."

"Elena," Elijah fondly recalled, scoffing a bit. "I should have guessed."

Katherine rolled her eyes. She had grown quite bored with all fuss and muss over her descendant. Granted, she was pretty but she was also pathetic and helpless, hardly worthy of the Salvatore's attention. Sometimes it felt as if her doppelganger had stolen something from her. Something she didn't know how to use or appreciate.

Elijah strongly sensed Katherine's distaste for Elena and smirked. Her jealousy was quite becoming. Little did he realize that Elena was no longer among the mortal class. Had he known, the news of her change would have greatly saddened him. He still admired the compassionate girl he nearly killed, a fact that led him to withdraw from Mystic Falls. He needed to reconcile with himself – to prove his mother's haunting revelation wrong. He and his siblings were not monsters despite the evidence to the contrary.

Elijah arrived at the bus station and drove up the main entrance. Naturally, the place was dark and deserted except for a few street lamps. Turning off the engine, he turned to the beauty next to him and studied her over an exaggerated pause. She looked onward, aware of interest but unaffected. She was safe for now.

"There won't be another bus until morning. What are your plans for tonight?" he asked.

"I had a snack on the way so I'm set for now. I guess I'll find a room somewhere. Any suggestions?" she laughed, knowing full and well that the one-stop squalor didn't have a decent hotel.

"I took the liberty of reserving a room at a local bed and breakfast. Undoubtedly, the hostess has retired for the night, but if you're interested, it'll do until morning." Elijah offered.

Katherine turned to the vampire and smiled playfully.

"Are you offering me your bed, my Lord?" she said, adopting her once-Bulgarian accent.

Elijah's eyes became dull and unappreciative. Katherine was notoriously flirty and somewhat obnoxious, but that façade did little to inspire him. He found it overplayed and a bit trashy. He much preferred sweet Katerina, the girl she used to be.

"I'm offering you a place to sleep if you need it," he dryly countered.

Katherine's smile slowly faded. Elijah had always been the noble type. It was likely that his offer was sincere and her antics a source of irritation. Not that she could help it. She had survived the centuries by giving those she needed exactly what they wanted – for a time, at least.

"Ahem … thank you," she corrected. "I could use a shower and a nap."

Nodding, Elijah restarted the car and drove on. He couldn't be sure if he was entering an arrangement or making a grave mistake, but one thing was certain. His life was about to become more interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Elijah and Katherine pulled into the drive of a large house with a sign in front that read _Clarissa's Bed and Breakfast_. It was a white, wooden home with a wrap-around porch and swing. A few cars lined the driveway and the smell of firewood filled the air. Horses could be heard in the distance, suggesting a nearby stable.

"Lovely," said Katherine, exiting the vehicle.

Elijah couldn't tell if she was being sincere or sarcastic, but it didn't matter. He found the accommodations suitable.

"The country has its perks," he replied. "I happened across this place after a wrong turn. Luckily, they had an opening. The room is upstairs."

"Why is so it dark?" asked Katherine, noticing that only the entrance was lit. "You don't suppose they're asleep?"

"This isn't New York. My guess is that the people here don't stay up very late since there isn't much to do. They're probably in bed, along with hostess. Do try to be quiet when you go inside, won't you?"

Katherine resisted the urge to snort.

"What I am going do? Breakout into song and dance?" she joked.

Elijah concealed a smile.

"I would hope not – just tread softly. The floors are hardwood and your heels are a bit loud," he quipped, drawing a scoff from the Prada-wearing vampire.

Elijah opened the entrance and stepped aside. He was still a gentleman and despite his reservations about the woman that had caused him so many problems over the years, he felt his necessary to behave as one.

Katherine entered the foyer and looked around. On her right was a small room with a desk and two cloth chairs. An engraved post situated in front of the door said that the office was closed. To her left was a large room with a fireplace, a small lounging area, and a few round tables draped in linen. There was moose head hanging over the hearth and a swing door that led to another room, most likely the kitchen.

Katherine couldn't fathom why anyone would want to dine in the presence of a dead animal. Did it serve as decoration or a warning?

"This way," Elijah said, quickly guiding her towards the staircase.

Katherine's hand traced the banister as she moved up the stairway. It was difficult not to make any noise considering that all the floors comprised of squeaky wood. Nearly every step she made resulted in a wince and a soundless apology. Elijah refrained from appearing amused, but it was rather entertaining to watch her navigate the acoustics so miserably. Vampires were supposed to be predators. Stealth travel should have been second nature to her!

The pair soon reached a corridor with handful of rooms on both ends and a narrow staircase that led to a third level. Presumbly, the service quarters were located downstairs. It was a limited establishment, but the lodge was more of a novelty than a fullsize hotel.

Elijah removed the key and opened his room door. Again, he stepped aside allowing Katherine to enter first. Once inside, she took an exasperated breath.

"This place is one big booby trap," she commented, pausing to examine the furnishings.

The suite was average in size, but it lacked the usual amenities such as a television and phone. There was a sitting area by the window with two winged chairs, a private bath off to the side, and a small fireplace in front of an equally small bed. At the foot of the bed was an old chest. Since there wasn't room enough for a full dresser, it probably served as extra space.

"Quaint, but cute," she remarked, noting the quilted bed dressing and pillows. "I haven't seen stitch work like that in years!"

Elijah removed his coat and placed it on the hook behind the door.

"Yes, I thought so too," he replied, noting the vampire's charmed expression. "Feel free to use the shower if you need too. I have some calls to make."

Katherine stopped browsing and turned around. Elijah was only being courteous, but there was something in his voice – something suspicious.

"Who are you calling?" she pried, hoping to sound more curious than nosy.

Elijah lowered his phone and looked up.

"A friend – a local warlock named, Caleb," he answered, studying her hesitation.

Elijah honed in on Katherine's heartbeat. Despite her innocuous smile, it sounded irregular. It didn't take him long to guess what was wrong.

"I'm not calling, Klaus – if that's what you're thinking," he said reassuringly. "I will _honor_ our agreement and keep our association a secret for now."

Elijah's answer helped to ease Katherine's mind and heartbeat almost immediately. She was all too aware that he wasn't the man she had befriended all those centuries ago. There was a lot of distrust between them. Even the smallest deviation from their arrangement could be a deal breaker. Should he contact Klaus before she was ready, the hybrid might insist that Elijah drag her back to Mystic Falls. Once there, he would resort to torture to get the information he needed to find the cure himself.

"You misunderstood. I wasn't worried! I trust you," she lied, unaware that her heart had skipped another beat. "I think I'll go freshen up. I was on that smelly bus for hours!"

"Yes …"said the vampire, keeping the knowledge of her deception to himself. "Why did you take a bus? That's so unlike you."

"Buses don't require much in the way of identification," she explained. "I couldn't risk being tracked."

Elijah chuckled.

_Clever to a fault,_ he thought.

"Would you have an extra shirt I could borrow? I wasn't sure how things were going to work out so I didn't bother packing," she explained.

"In the closet," he answered, motioning towards the corner.

Katherine looked around to find a group of suits hanging in color-coded order. It seemed that the eldest Mikaelson was still a fanatic about some things. How many people actually unpack when they travel?

"Thanks," she said, snatching a shirt before disappearing into the bathroom. "I shouldn't be long!"

Thinking to himself, Elijah walked over to the window and surveyed the grounds. Katherine was undoubtedly listening so he waited until he heard the shower running before dialing his phone. After a few rings, a male's voice answered.

"Good evening, Caleb – it's Elijah," he said, seating himself. "I'm sorry to call on you so late, but I need a favor – just a little information if you can help. What can you tell me about an ancient sorcerer named, Silas?"

* * *

Katherine finished drying and slipped into Elijah's Burberry London shirt. She fastened it so that only her neck and inner-collarbone showed before applying a bit of the perfume she kept in her purse. She would've been content to sleep in the buff, but her distinguished roomy probably wouldn't appreciate her roaming about naked. Man or not, he had spent most of his long life observing decorum and protocol.

Smiling, Katherine distantly recalled the Lord that once ordered a farm worker to the stockade after revealing his buttocks to a group of noblemen on horseback. Of course, it was all in good fun, but Elijah found it anything but amusing. The nobles of that time regarded him as a leader, a man of distinction. Whenever there was a question concerning propriety and the best action to take, they turned to Elijah for advice. However, when they needed protection from their own indiscretions they looked to Klaus. Klaus had a habit of forgiving those that shared his debauchery. Few ever suspected that the righteous men they ingratiated themselves to everyday were actually the devils they feared.

Gazing into the sweaty mirror, the vampire watched as her smile withered. She seldom thought about her life before 'Katherine' or the life she could have lived had it not been for a few bad choices. The past was the past and she had survived by forgetting that it existed.

"You're so close," she told the reflection. "Forget the rest."

* * *

Elijah was reading over his last journal entry when Katherine emerged from the bathroom. He was engrossed in thought when a faint cough from the door signaled to him. He glanced up and scanned the woman propped against the frame. His favorite shirt did little to cover her shapely thighs, but modesty was hardly Katherine's strength. Although her hair was wet and nearly all of her makeup gone, she was nothing short of tantalizing. It took nearly all of his willpower just to appear unmoved.

"It's all yours," she announced.

Elijah blinked. It took a full three seconds for him to realize that she was referring to the bathroom.

"Yes, well – I showered before I left. I'm fine for now ..." he replied, returning to his book. "Please take the bed. I have some reading to do."

Elijah's indifference struck a chord with the woman doing her best to remain in character. Although she wasn't deliberately flirting with him, some part of her mourned her inability to attract his interest. She had always been able to make men weak with need and since first approaching the idea of his help – she had hoped she might have the same effect on him. After all, he loved her once – innocently, but completely. Perhaps, the thrill of rescuing a penniless castoff was what attracted him back then. She certainly wasn't that anymore. She was a survivor and proud of it.

Sighing, Katherine leaned over the mattress, threw back the quilt, and plopped into bed. Being that her only entertainment was a flickering fire and a man reading, there wasn't much else to do but sleep. No wonder the locals clocked out early.

Once adjusted, Katherine rested her head away from the vampire seated a few feet away. Perhaps they had said enough for one night. She would sleep soundly knowing that Elijah was on her side for now. All she had to do was to find the cure. After she had that, she would finally be free; no more running – no more Klaus.

"Are you sure you don't want the bed?" she yawned; unaware that Elijah hadn't taken his eyes off her since she first leaned forward.

Distracted, the vampire snapped too.

"Quite sure," he muttered.

"Okay – well, goodnight."

Elijah crossed his legs uncomfortably, struggling to suppress his reaction. He couldn't be sure if Katherine's peepshow was deliberate, but the sight of her nakedness, no matter how brief, was a stark reminder that he was still a man.

Katherine drifted off to sleep, ignorant of the eyes watching her from the chair. Elijah hadn't intended too, but he found himself unable to do anything else. What was it about the Petrova women that fascinated him so? Yes, they were beautiful and in Katherine's case, dangerous, but there had to be something else. He had spent centuries searching for the woman asleep in the bed and almost as long pining over the love they could have shared. No, he wasn't in-love with her anymore, or so he believed, but he still desired to be with her – to rescue her, why?

Caleb hadn't been much help but he said he would look into the matter. Since he lived in a neighboring town, Elijah considered paying him a visit after he dropped Katherine off at the station. Maybe he would have more information by then. It wasn't that Elijah didn't believe Katherine because everything she said sounded very much like Klaus. He just needed to be sure that he wasn't placing the trust of his family in jeopardy. If she could do what she said and help Klaus, Klaus might forgive her at last. The only question that remained was did she really need forgiving?

The thought seemed long overdue.

Klaus had planned to sacrifice her – to end her life, a life he could have shared had it not been for his selfish ambitions. Yes, she betrayed him, causing his brother to doubt his loyalty, but worse still, she broke his heart when she ran away with Trevor. He could have saved her. But was she wrong to protect herself – to flee? Klaus certainly thought so. He went so far as to murder her family in retribution. Of course, they would've died eventually, but there was no honor in robbing the young girl-turned-vampire of her only kin. Maybe he still owed Katherine. Maybe it was _he_ who had betrayed her, not the other way around.

Esther's words soon crept into the vampire's thoughts, haunting him yet again; that despite his sense of nobility, he was no different from his siblings. He should've stopped Klaus. He should've realized that his brother was wrong, but it was a different time and for a woman to betray her Lord was nearly unforgivable. Much had changed. He had changed.

Elijah closed his journal and cuffed the bridge of his nose tiredly.

"You're wrong," he whispered, banishing his mother's voice once again.


	4. Chapter 4

Katherine awoke early the next morning. The sun was barely over the horizon and already its brilliance was blinding. Squinting, she searched the room only to find it empty. The fire had burned out and the closet was vacant. Elijah's suitcase was also missing.

"I should've guess," she grumbled, berating her decision to seek the eldest Mikaelson's help.

It wasn't easy to fool the 500-year-old vampire, but it was possible. For all Elijah's talk of honor and trust, it turned out that helping Klaus's fallen doppelganger was just too much to ask. Scoffing, Katherine sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. She had slept longer and better than she would have guessed, but she needed to get a move on if she wanted to make the morning bus. After a long stretch, she launched herself up and stalked into the bathroom. It was then she spied the note on the mirror.

~0~

_Katherine,_

_Please join me in the breakfast hall when you awake. _

_Elijah_

~0~

A rush of relief passed through the woman gripping the Original's note. He hadn't abandoned her. However, she was a bit hungry and she seriously doubted that blood bags were on the menu.

"I'll just have to grab something on the bus," she reasoned.

* * *

Elijah was engrossed in the morning newspaper when a distant whisper alerted him to the doorway. Leave it to Katerina to draw both admiration and condemnation by simply entering a room.

"What is she wearing?" the woman said from across the way.

Smirking, the Original raised his hand and flagged the dark beauty posing for the other guests. Of course, Katherine spotted him the moment she entered, but she enjoyed the attention that usually accompanied her appearance.

Katherine took a quick inventory of the guests as she made her way to the table. She counted only four couples, but it was enough to constitute a small gathering.

"Good morning!" she said to the man observing her knowingly.

"Good morning," Elijah replied.

Katherine seated herself and reached for a napkin. She rarely ate breakfast; at least, not human food but the smell of freshly brewed coffee was enough to spur her appetite. Glancing over the assortment of goodies, the vampire nodded.

"Quite a spread," she told him, reaching for the toast and marmalade.

"I took the liberty of ordering. I didn't what you liked or what time you would awake, but I'm pleased to see that you didn't oversleep. By the way, how did you sleep?"

"Good," she said chewing. "But then, I slept in a bed. What about you?"

"I got the rest I needed," he answered, not mentioning that he hadn't slept at all.

Glancing about, Katherine raised her cup and took a sip. One or two of the male guests met her with a smile, but she was too preoccupied with the room to notice. It wasn't the Taj Mahal by any means, but it wasn't a complete eyesore either. The display outside distantly reminded her of a place she once visited in France. The fog acted as a barrier between the ground and sky, dimming the light that had morphed from passionate orange to piercing gold. There was a horse grazing in the distance just beyond the fence and several black birds fluttering into and out of the mist.

Katherine had witnessed thousands of sunrises over the centuries, probably more breathtaking and wondrous, but this one felt memorable. Maybe because it came the evening after her realization that she might soon be free.

"... _Bordeaux_," she murmured, unaware that she had spoken aloud.

The comment wasn't lost on the vampire watching, but he didn't catch the reference.

Cocking his head slightly, he curiously asked, "What?"

Katherine flinched but recovered with a quick smile, disguising her discomfort with disinterest.

"Nothing," she replied, reaching for another slice of toast. "So … what's the plan?"

Elijah detected the change in her demeanor, both the ghostly softness and the recovery, but he didn't press the question. Maybe she wasn't comfortable sharing. Still, it was a glimpse of something sincere, a rare event on any day.

"The next bus arrives at 8:30," he put forth. "Once you're on it, I will need to leave. I have an appointment with the warlock I mentioned last night."

"Appointment… about?" Katherine pried.

Elijah's eyes dulled. 'That's none of your business,' his expression replied.

"I'm just curious," she said. "It's not about me, is it?"

The Original seated on the other side bristled uncomfortably. When he refused to meet her eyes, electing instead to examine his napkin, Katherine assumed the worst.

"It is about me," she snorted, answering her own question with a scoff. "You still don't believe me!"

"Katerina …" he sighed. "Try not to see it that way. I'm only interested in the truth and although I am inclined believe you, I'm not certain that I can trust your sources. If there is a cure out there and you know where it is, I need to be sure that it's not a trap. By the way, how did you learn of it?"

Katherine had a network of friends with eyes and ears in Mystic Falls, some of whom were connected to the Salvatores, but it was a werewolf girl named, Haley, that had spilled the beans on its true existence and whereabouts.

"A werewolf," she reluctantly muttered, noticing the look of disdain on Elijah's face.

"A werewolf," he repeated disappointingly.

"I know how that sounds, but the story is true! I had my witches confirm it! I also have spies everywhere. As I told you, the Salvatore's are searching for it too. I'm just one step ahead."

Elijah's mouth tightened. To say that he was concerned would have been understatement.

"Now, I'm definitely going to see Caleb! The last thing I want or need right now is some ridiculous quest brought on by some _wolfy_ gossip!"

Covering her mouth, Katherine laughed quietly. It wasn't like him to crack a joke.

"Wolfy?" she said, snickering still. "Don't forget – your dear, little brother is half-wolf!"

A small smirk tugged at the corner of Elijah's annoyed expression. She was right, naturally, but it was still a bad idea. Even if it the legend was true, the fact that a wolf had revealed it to her raised more questions than it answered.

"I'm going with you," said Katherine, finishing her last bite. "I'm just as interested to hear what your warlock has to say as you. After all, if he knows anything, I should know it too. I'm the one taking all the risks!"

Stunned, Elijah studied Katherine over an exaggerated pause. Although her gall had struck a nerve, he limited his response to a twitch.

"You are in _no_ position to give orders."

"Maybe not, but you need me ..." she shot back, oblivious to the distant look emerging in the vampire's eyes.

Elijah briefly tuned out Katherine in view of a woman approaching. The owner had entered the room and was making the rounds.

"... if we're going to be partners, we have to work together. Otherwise, the deal is off," Katherine told him.

"Good morning!" a woman said cheerily, unaware that she had interrupted. "I'm Clarissa – your hostess. How did you both sleep?"

Elijah's eyes and mouth melded into something warm and inviting.

"Very well – thank you," he replied.

Smirking, Katherine looked up from her plate and struck an alluring pose.

"The bed was quite sturdy," she replied, batting her lashes meaningfully. "… but a bit squeaky. I certainly hope we weren't too noisy. Elijah, here, is a bit of _animal_."

Dumbstruck, the old woman paused to consider her response while Elijah looked on positively frozen. He was still smiling, but the warmth in his eyes was gone.

"I'll be along to settle my bill shortly," he blurted, distracting Clarissa from Katherine.

"That'll be fine. Enjoy your breakfast!" she told him.

Elijah waited until the woman was gone before mouthing the question, 'What was that?'

"Oh, come on," Katherine grinned. "I was just playing!"

"Let's get something straight, _Katherine_ – if you insist on accompanying me, I require that you be civil. Do you understand? Deal or no deal, I have no stomach for childishness!"

Katherine rolled her eyes. Elijah was the good brother and a good man, but Klaus was right about one thing. He could be a stick in the mud sometimes.

"Fine – "she shrugged.

She was willing to agree to whatever he wanted so long as she was aboard.

* * *

Elijah hadn't said much since departing the lodge. He had all the information he wanted from Katherine, but he still had questions. He only hoped that Caleb might be able to shed some light on the legend itself. Unlike his passenger, he didn't rely on numerous witches and warlocks for assistance, only those he trusted and there weren't many. Caleb was among the few. He was a cousin to his former aid, Jonas.

"I'm hungry," said Katherine, breaking the silence.

Elijah glanced over seemingly unsurprised by the announcement.

"There are some blood bags in the trunk. When we reach a stopping point, I'll get them out of the cooler."

"Elijah, take a look around. Everywhere is a stopping point! I've seen nothing but trees and farms for the last twenty miles! Where does this Caleb person live anyway?"

"Rosewood. It's a small town another thirty minutes away," he answered.

"Thirty minutes?" she exasperated. "I'm starving! Can't we just pull over?"

In truth, Elijah was feeling a bit famished too. He simply had more control than Katherine did.

"I believe I passed a State Park yesterday not very far from here. We'll stop there. I'd rather not attract attention by pulling onto the side of the road."

Elijah branched off the main highway onto a dirt trail marked by a dilapidated sign. Obviously, it wasn't the main entrance, just one reserved for emergencies. He quickly came to a clearing overlooking the hillside and pulled into the bay. Parts of Virginia were mountainous and often secluded. It was doubtful that anyone would spot them there. Getting out, Elijah made his way to the rear of the vehicle where he opened his trunk and removed two blood bags from the cooler. He preferred fresh blood like most vampires, but he wasn't overly fond feeding. Blood bags had become the drink of choice for conflicted consciences like his.

"Here," he said, handing Katherine a bag as he got back in.

Katherine hurried to open the pouch and inhaled the first swallow greedily. She rarely went more than a few hours without feeding and it had been almost twelve since her last meal.

"Thank you," she said between gulps.

Elijah smiled and took a small sip. His hunger may have been equally ravenous, but his finely polished sense of etiquette prevented him from showing it. Katherine had finished her serving well before Elijah had drunk even half of his.

"Still hungry?" he asked, observing that she had drained the pouch dry.

"A little, but I feel better."

"Here," Elijah nobly offered. "Take the rest of mine. I'm finished."

Appearing unsure, Katherine slowly reached for the bag.

"Er … thanks," she smiled. "I guess Originals don't require as much."

"We are able to survive off far less than unoriginals. Centuries ago, Rebekkah, Klaus, and I crossed the Atlantic, spending the better part of a month at sea with little more than a 30-man crew. Had it not been for our ability to control our thirst, we would not have lasted half that time. Back then, everyday vampires rarely traveled beyond their borders. Of course, it didn't help that few of them possessed daylight rings," he explained.

"Yes. I remember how hard it was for me to get around before I found a witch able to create this bracelet for me."

"Thankfully, that was never a burden my family and I shared."

Of course, Elijah wasn't being completely forthright. He and his siblings did require protection, but their rings served more as shields than housing. The daylight inflicted terrible pain, but it wasn't lethal for them.

Katherine took a few sips as she considered her next question carefully.

"May I ask you something personal?"

Elijah looked away and observed the brightly colored foliage along the hillside. He didn't care for personal questions, but he had a few of his own. Perhaps, this was a good opportunity to satisfy his curiosity.

"You may," he answered.

"Have you ever thought about settling down? Not here, of course ... but somewhere, anywhere ..." Katherine hesitated. "Surely, you've met someone special over the years ... maybe fallen in love?"

Elijah blinked. It was good that Katherine lacked the ability to hear his heartbeat. If she had, she would've heard an echo. The vampire found himself drawn to a memory of a similar question she once asked about love. He told her back then that he didn't believe in love, to which she replied, _'That is too sad for me to accept, my Lord.'_

"Of course, I wanted too but my family and I were always on the run from our father. He hunted us relentlessly, forcing us to move every few decades. We returned to the colonies to escape him. As for meeting someone special, there were moments when I enjoyed … _company_, but few of those women held any real interest." He answered, clearing his throat uncomfortably.

"Company?" Katherine gently mused. "That's a nice way of putting it."

Had it been possible, Elijah would have blushed. Although he was a passionate creature, fully capable of immense lust, the aristocrat in him had a habit of besting the rogue. Even the drunken, meaningless encounters were more tender than necessary. Perhaps it was because Elijah desired to feel loved, not just satisfied.

"And you?" he said, turning the tables. "I heard all about your little _love_ triangle with the Salvatore brothers. Was any of that real?"

Katherine swallowed. Yes, she had loved them both – equally for a time, but it was destined to end. When the opportunity came to escape the town's wrath, she took it. It pained her to have to leave them both to their fate, but she had to survive. She always knew she'd see them again.

"More or less …" she said looking off. "But it had to end."

Glancing over, Elijah digested her response. He would not judge her. He wasn't in position too. Over the years, he had performed many misdeeds, some that he managed to justify and a few that remain forever regrettable. Sleeping with two brothers was no different from the love he and Klaus once shared for Tatia.

Elijah's moral compass had adjusted slowly over time. Since becoming a man of the modern world, he no longer expected women to be held to a higher standard. What was good for the goose was good for the gander. At least, Katherine was comfortable with her sexuality and unashamed of it. Of course, the Original was assuming too much. Her relationship with Salvatore brothers had been very intimate, but not completely physical.

Katherine felt Elijah's eyes on her. She couldn't be sure what he was thinking, but she was certain it wasn't about the cure or their mission.

"Does it bother you?" she said moments later.

"Does what bother me?" he asked.

"That I shared two men like that."

Elijah traced the contour of his lips pensively. Did she actually care about what he thought?

"Katerina …" he gently began, purposely using her given name. "I am not your mentor, your priest, or your judge. In all the years that we've lived, we've both had encounters. You were never my wife or even my betrothed. We were friends. That said, you owe me nothing so you needn't concern yourself with my opinion. But if you must know, it pleases me to learn that you did find happiness, even if it was short-lived."

Another long moment passed between the pair. Neither seemed willing to ask anything else for fear of pushing the envelope too far.

Conceding that the discussion was over, Elijah reached for the ignition key. Caleb was waiting and he didn't want to keep his friend guessing. Before he could start the engine, a flash of something blocked his line of sight and propelled him backwards. His arms flared out as Katherine gripped his face and captured his mouth greedily. The battle that ensued afterward lasted a mere two or three seconds before Elijah accepted the kiss willingly. His willingness only deepened when he felt Katherine's tongue slip between his lips, followed by the feel of her hand tracing his torso south.

A passing runner stopped when a feral groan sparked a small flurry of birds across the way. Worried, he searched the surrounding woods for the source of the commotion. He soon came upon a car in the distance and two bodies moving inside. It certainly didn't look as if the driver needed assistance, at least not the earthly kind. Chuckling, the jogger resumed his course.

* * *

A/C: More to come ...


	5. Chapter 5

Elijah gasped when Katherine gripped his crotch. She was hardly gentle about it, but then, nothing about her at that moment was very gentle. Smiling, she softened her oral attack, drawing another moan from the man below.

"_We need to_ –"

Every suspicion Elijah had about the renowned vampire evaporated when she suddenly tugged his bulge.

"_Shush_," she whispered.

Elijah found himself unable to resist the woman roughly unzipping his pants. She quickly coaxed his growing erection out before spitting in her palm and clasping it firmly. The skin-on-skin contact rendered him verbally impotent until a long, strong jerk drove his hips forward.

Elijah's cry reverberated beyond the cab scaring several birds nearby.

Katherine recaptured Elijah's mouth mid-groan, deepening her exploration as she tenderly stroked his cock. It was exhilarating to hold him in her hand, to feel him shudder and twitch beneath her. He was helpless – completely hers. Not bad for the woman he callously compelled to 'stay put' in a smelly old tomb during their first encounter. Of course, this wasn't about sweet revenge. She wanted him. Maybe it was his softness – his acceptance of her life since they parted; maybe it was an opportunity to strengthen their alliance, or maybe it was something else. She didn't know, not yet – but whatever the reason, she wanted him. She wanted to master him – to control him and for now, he was hers. The noble vampire was positively taken in. With any luck, he would be positively smitten afterwards.

Elijah groaned into Katherine's mouth.

"_Faster?_" she said, hovering over his lips.

Half-lidded, the Original held her gaze pleadingly.

"_Yes_," he said in a broken murmur.

Katherine swooped down and resumed her oral assault, buffering the sound of his sobs as she fisted him with vampire-like speed.

Closing his eyes, Elijah clutched the seat, accidentally ripping the upholstery between grasps. Had he the presence of mind too, he might have reached out for the woman beating his erection, but her fervor already had him skating over a thin layer of sanity. If he deviated, even just a little, he would spill into his own lap, ending the experience too soon.

Elijah's sex-induced fog did little to irrigate the memories of their centuries-long association. Every smile, every laugh, and every misdeed floated in his mind like flakes of ash from a dying fire. Although he was too incoherent to think it aloud, he distantly knew their relationship was about to change.

Katherine tore herself from the kiss and looked down. Elijah's gaping mouth remained slack; forming only a shapeless _'ah'_ as she rapidly jerked his swollen member. A series of unintelligible phrases flowed from his lips; every syllable marred from the expanding vibration. Even his lids pulsated. Katherine bit her lip and turned her attention down his fit torso. Sighing, she slowed down long enough to admire the flesh in her palm. His pale, purplish-veined shaft and rose-colored head contrasted her skin nicely.

Sighing, Elijah gently drove his length into her hand.

"_Don't stop_," he swallowed.

Elijah was unaware that his bearer had retreated. It wasn't until he felt a warm hollow engulf him whole that his eyes flung open. Hissing, he snapped downward, carefully gripping the bobbing woman in his lap. She had taken him fast and deep, using her fingers to guide her. With a jagged groan, the vampire steadied her head and pumped, abandoning whatever notions he held about propriety. He simply didn't care and neither did woman sucking him noisily. The wetness along with her teasing moans forced a shudder from the man watching.

Thrusting, Elijah eagerly met Katherine's bobs with a series of shallow grunts.

"_Faster_ …" he growled, loosening his grip.

A small thrill filled Katherine as she slowly tongued his length.

"Faster?" she teasingly asked, tracing his thick head along the flat of her tongue.

Quivering, Elijah's lips pursed. Her technique was jaw dropping.

'_Yes_,' he hoarsely worded.

Katherine eased down his shaft until her lips could go no further. Only an inch of flesh remained, drawing a heated hiss from the man anxious for her to take it all. Her eyes sprang open when an unexpected thrust forced the last inch down her throat. Breathing heavily, the vampire mindlessly pressed down, drawing several ear-pleasing gags from the woman. Groaning, Elijah delighted in corkscrewing her face while allowing only the tiniest of breaths between motions. Katherine happily submitted to his domination until the moment came when she broke free.

Sighing, Katherine resumed control and sped up, taking him so quickly that her face and head became a dizzy blur. Elijah held his cry to a mute, but epic gasp as he violently clutched the door and braced the steering wheel.

"I can't…" he sputtered, paralyzed by the feel of wet flesh and breathy moans. "…_please_"

Katherine ignored the warning and continued, alternating between deep and shallow gulps. She knew this would bring him to climax sooner than he wanted, but the satisfaction that followed would more than make up for any loss of dignity. Katherine silently congratulated herself when the cock in her mouth twitched. Soon, the vehicle stopped moving, following the first of many spurts and cries that filled her mouth and ears pleasingly.

* * *

Elijah observed the woman reapplying her lipstick from the corner of his eye. They had barely spoken two words since leaving the park, but his mind ran wild with little else. He was consumed with guilt and confusion over what had happened. Katherine wasn't some drunken fling or one-night stand. She was Katerina – his Katerina. Of course, it was Katherine – not Katerina, that brought him to climax in a manner befitting a back alley transaction, but underneath that temptress was his Katerina.

"Katherine," he gently began, drawing a smile from the woman painting her face. "About what happened ..."

Katherine honed in on the vampire's intention and interrupted.

"Please don't start, Elijah. We did nothing wrong! Nothing happened that we didn't want to happen. You liked it. I _know _you liked it," she winked. "So don't start with the apologies, okay?"

Frustrated, Elijah propped his left arm on the broken door frame and rubbed his temple. Although he wasn't the least bit concerned about the damage to the door or the upholstery, the rental company would undoubtedly have questions.

"How much further?" Katherine asked.

"We're almost there," he answered, still focused on the tornado of thoughts in his mind.

Katherine sensed the vampire's confusion, but she had no desire to ease his moral conflict. Obviously, he was trying to come to terms with the thought of having his cock sucked by the very woman he had hunted and for a time despised. He wanted it, probably more than he realized, but Elijah was a man in-love with the idea of courtly affection and honor. Okay, maybe he wasn't that bad, but a nice-nasty blowjob was probably a bit much for his first time.

Katherine secretly relished in the vampire's discomfort. His awkwardness was reminiscent of boy that had just watched his first porn. He probably didn't know whether to feel embarrassed or invigorated, but she was betting on the latter. He'd come around.

'_And when you do, you'll come again,'_ she thought, smiling to herself.

The pair soon arrived at a small home with a barn, several chicken coups, and two pig fences in front. A few bales of hay stacked alongside an old gate marked the entrance. The house itself was tasteful enough, but the mud driveway that led up to it reeked of manure and slop.

"Is that it?" asked Katherine, pinching her nose disapprovingly.

"Yes," Elijah replied. "Just remember, you insisted on accompanying me! Can I trust you to behave?"

Katherine scoffed.

"Or you can sit in the car," he suggested.

"Forget it – I'm going with you," she quickly told him. "I just don't want to step in anything – that's all. What are you doing associating with a pig farmer anyway? You're an Original! Surely, you know someone a little … cleaner."

Elijah pulled up to the house and turned off the car. Amused, he quickly dismissed Katherine's sudden concern for his reputation as little more than snobbery. Caleb was a simple warlock, but a knowledgeable one. Jonas often relied on him for information. He always said that Witch Legend was Caleb's specialty.

"I trust him. He is also the cousin of my former aid, Jonas. As for being a pig farmer, he's not. He just prefers the company of animals to people. Anymore questions?"

Katherine shook her head no and reluctantly opened the car door.

"Oh, god!" she gagged.


End file.
